


lost

by seasaltcrunch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, i just...............really love roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltcrunch/pseuds/seasaltcrunch
Summary: The small town, stained a deep red by the setting sun, was quiet and practically empty.





	lost

  The small town, stained a deep red by the setting sun, was quiet and practically empty. There were the few townsfolk milling about in the main square, admiring jewelry or getting an ice cream; there was the trolley making its rounds, slowing to let someone pass; there was a friendly Struggle match, the local kids all gathered in the sandlot.

 But there was one other, his footsteps echoing in an empty back alley. He seemed to be retracing his steps, coming to a stop when an image flashed before his eyes. But nothing stayed. It was like looking at a bright light and closing your eyes; you could see the image but when you tried to pin it down, it moved away from you.

 He was growing frustrated. He had memories, but they weren't any good. 

 He counted them down.

_ One: my favorite ice cream. _

_  Two: why the sun sets red. _

_  Three: A name. K... _

 He looked up.

_ Kairi? _

__ Was he even a person? Was he anything if he only knew those three things? What was  _ his _ name? Where did he come from and where was he trying to go?

 He wanted to run into someone, wanted them to recognize him and say, "Hey --! Long time, no see!"

 But nobody knew him. He wasn't from here.

 He didn't know how he knew that.

 Whenever he thought of where he was from, he had to close his eyes. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to hear the crashing waves, or see the brilliant sun reflecting off of the crystal-blue waters.

 He had a feeling, deep down in his gut, that he had never even been there. Never heard those waves. Never seen that sun.

 He pressed a hand over his eyes.

 There was one other thing. One other thing he saw, but only in brief flashes. It was like an image stamped on the back of his eyelids. Because when he opened his eyes, there was nothing. He hadn't remembered what he'd seen and it was like he only saw it in darkness.

_ Her _ . Only saw  _ her _ in darkness.

 He saw her now. Smiling, her sapphire eyes reflecting the brilliant red sun. A face framed in dark hair.

 When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

 He wanted to run. He always had this constant buzzing under his skin. A fleeting terror. But he didn't know what to be afraid of and he didn't know where to run  _ to _ .

 He leaned against the alley wall and sighed. He wanted it to stop. He didn't know what it was, but he just knew he needed everything to slow down. 

 Nothing was happening to him and yet he felt like everything was moving too fast. He couldn't keep up. He was slow-going in picking up the pieces.

 He laughed quietly at himself.  _ Slow-going, _ he thought.  _ That's... funny _ .

  He wanted someone, anyone, to tell him who he was. Who he  _ is _ .

_ What's my name?  _ he would ask.

_ Where am I from? _

_  Where am I supposed to go? _

__ "Lost," he said softly. Because he was. And that's the only thing he's certain of.


End file.
